<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thick enough to cut. by yumrii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081090">Thick enough to cut.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumrii/pseuds/yumrii'>yumrii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Little Blood Kink, Anal Gaping, Choking, Cock Slut Reader, Creampie, Hate Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Size Kink, some dirty talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumrii/pseuds/yumrii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't even bother respecting him as your coach, you just ran your mouth whenever you felt like it.</p><p>Nekomaru thought that it was about time you were taught a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nidai Nekomaru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thick enough to cut.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok. I think I'm having kind of a craze... </p><p>Whatever, in this fic, reader's an ass who just doesn't know how to handle his arousal towards Nekomaru, so he just talks shit. And, when I said hate sex, I meant it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone had already left. Everyone, except you of course.</p><p>You were just innocently dressing yourself after having taken a shower in the locker room. It’s completely normal to do - in fact it’s what you’re supposed to do, but he couldn’t help but feel offended by your mere existence as he glowered at your back.</p><p>At first, he ignored you. He ignored your sour attitude that was always directed towards him for some reason - he's never been told what he had done wrong. You seemed ok to other people; you weren’t the most social out of the bunch nor were you the nicest but you were tolerable to your teammates. Though, his existence was apparently enough to get your panties in a twist.</p><p>It started with you just being cold and avoiding him - which wasn’t anything he hasn’t dealt with in the past so it was fine. Then, you grew more hostile and yet was willing to speak a few words with him. It was still fine to deal with, so Nekomaru didn’t feel the need to genuinely hate you.</p><p>The stage that you two were in at this moment, was what kindled his resentment. You began running the team manager profession through the mud whenever you could and absolutely spitting on all of his efforts as a coach. It didn’t matter whether it actually worked out or not, you always had something to say. It didn’t matter how many teams he had brought to success throughout the years nor did it matter how much you had improved as an athlete thanks to his advice and care - you still had shit to spew. Gratitude just wasn’t something you had ever heard of when it came to him. For fuck’s sake, he could always tell how much looser and relaxed you seemed every time he gave you his famous massage, and he had never received a single <em>thank you</em> or anything hinting at one, just more jabs.</p><p><em>Why was he just glaring at his athlete as they changed in the locker room?</em> He didn’t have a valid answer. It just felt right. He wanted you to feel his glare, and he wanted you uncomfortable. It isn’t right, he knows, but he didn’t care.</p><p>“You’re just gonna stare at me while I change?” He heard you scoff. “You’re even a creep now? Like being a manager wasn't bad enough.”</p><p>The image of himself slamming your pretty face against the locker that popped up in his head helped prevent him from actually doing it.</p><p>He stepped away from the door and approached you. “Why even bother being a part of the team if you’re gonna be a dick to me? What’s stopping you from leaving?”</p><p>“What’s stopping you from kicking me out, asshole? You’re too much of a pussy to do it, that’s what.”</p><p>His fist slammed against the locker beside your head and - <em>since when had he gotten so close to you like this?</em> His body succumbed to his anger however and it was like his rationality just dropped. His fists shook with the urge of strangling you right then and there.</p><p>He was right behind you, maybe a little too close to be normal when he growled in your ear. The air thick and foggy around them. “You better the team with your efforts and I don’t want to ruin that just because of your bitch fits.”</p><p>“Quit complaining then.” Your voice was quieter - something he hadn’t picked up on, and only focused on the words. The way you spoke them as if it was obvious and an easy solution - <em> as if he hadn't tried that obvious solution already </em>-</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll quit when you’ll quit your bitching!”</em>
</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Turning around to face him, you took a moment to stare at him, and he clenched his jaw at how calm you looked all of a sudden. “‘Bet you won’t make me.”</p><p>His vision flashed red right before he grabbed you by the throat and slammed his lips against yours. The moment he felt buttery smooth lips, his mouth gaped to ruin them, teeth biting to tear the soft flesh. Silently preening as soon as you opened yours to groan in pain.</p><p>He had expected a fight out of the kiss - <em>tongues clashing for dominance</em> or whatever the fuck - but your mouth was soft and pliable, something he didn’t consider possible. Though, thanks to that, he realized just how much he thirsted for the behaviour from you - <em>that’s right, submit to me, obey me</em> were all thoughts that flooded his mind as soon as he tasted your docility and the iron. He pushed you against the lockers, relishing in the grunt of pain you let out again. His hands worked to get rid of the clothes on you - maybe ripping some during the process - but it all resulted in the same fate of being tossed to the floor. He fondled, hands sliding down the smoothness of your bare skin: a canvas that was just begging to be ruined.</p><p>He let you get his jacket off of him, and you hurried to get your hands on his arms as soon as they were bare.</p><p>Having pulled away from your bloodied lips, looking at your face genuinely had his jaw clenching even more - he was bound to get a strain by the end of it. He pulled you with him when he stepped back, urging you onto the floor. Like an innocent prey, you obliged almost instantly, which both heightened his anger and had his blood rushing to fatten up his cock. You put yourself on your knees that were spread wide to the side, your head resting on your arms. Nekomaru saw you in a different light the moment he noted something about the inviting view.</p><p>“You fucked yourself in the shower?” He got his answer from your silence.</p><p>Your hole was shiny with what was obvious to be lube - and just slightly opened. Nekomaru smirked, kneeling behind you to press his thumb against it as it slowly widened. “Is that why you’re such an asshole? Can’t find a dick to ride?”</p><p>“Fuck - ”</p><p>“Shut up!” He snapped. “‘Don’t need your whining.”</p><p>“Well, too fucking - ”</p><p>He cut your airway short with a squeeze to your throat before he leaned over to order in your ear. <em>“Submit, bitch.”</em></p><p>Your head struggled to nod - though, it managed and gave you the gift of him not strangling you to death.</p><p>The silence from you strung out as he shoved two fingers of his into your hole - surprised to find out that it wasn’t all that tight around them.</p><p>“Brought a dildo with you here or somethin’?” More silence.</p><p><em>Jesus fuck,</em> he had blood vessels ready to bust from the headache he was getting. He stuffed another finger inside when he knew you couldn’t handle it - in fact, that was exactly the point. You hissed and attempted to move away but with the grip he had to your hip, it was useless.</p><p>He spread his fingers apart and forced your hot, slick walls to stretch around him, treasuring each and every moan of mixed pain and pleasure that you struggled to hide.</p><p>Nekomaru pulled his rock hard cock out of his tracks, only bothering to spit a couple of times to slick himself up. The difference between his dick size and your ass’ was just laughable - you weren’t some skinny twink anymore, though it didn’t matter how much bulk you had, you still were shorter and more slender than he is.</p><p>It was fated to hurt you, and his cock spurted fresh precum at the thought of it.</p><p>He took out his fingers, and used both of his hands to spread your cheeks apart even more, pushing his tip past your rim. His rumble came from deep in his chest as the sloppy, tight heat swallowed him, little by little. His ears were pleased to hear your heavy breathing - he knew you wouldn’t let him hear your moans so easily, so he resorted to fucking them out of you.</p><p>When more than a third of his cock was engulfed, he slammed the rest of his cock inside, the resulting, choked cry fuelling him further. Considering slowing down for you was a thought absent from his mind - he let his absolute worst dominate his behaviour as he set a punishing pace to your fuckhole.</p><p>It suckled at his dick greedily, the excess lube from your little session creating a delightful squelching noise.</p><p>With a powerful thrust, a bundle of nerves was hit and had you squirming. “Fuck!”</p><p>It only provoked his abuse to your sweet spot, and from the cries you let out that reminded him of sweet music to his ears, you loved it. Being a pleaser in bed normally, it made him feel conflicted.</p><p>He still continued the slamming, rolling and rocking of his hips into your bouncing ass - sensing how big of a load he was about to shoot.</p><p>“C-Coming!”</p><p>Your ass convulsed around him in a way that made him halt and hunch over. He growled at how it almost succeeded to manipulate an orgasm out of him with its spasms - and just when he thought things couldn’t have gotten worse, you creamed around him, whimpers flowing out of your mouth as you came and shook on his cock.</p><p>
  <em>Holy fuck.</em>
</p><p>It rekindled his vigour instantly, to say the least.</p><p>He gave you a couple of seconds (real considerate, he knows) before going straight back into plowing your fuckhole despite your fresh oversensitivity. You slurred on your weak insults that were basically moans from the way you dragged them out and Nekomaru wanted to laugh, and so he did.</p><p>“You’re still running your mouth with a cock up your ass? I thought that’d solve everything.” Wrapping a hand around your throat, he forced your silence - slick splattering on both of your bodies from the pounding.</p><p>“Admit it.” He snarled. “You yearn for cock - is this what you thought of when you fucked yourself in the shower? Me fucking you drunk?”</p><p>Releasing your throat from his grip, he pushed further as you desperately recovered. <em>“Say it!”</em></p><p><em>“Fuck yes!"</em> You cried sweetly and in the blink of an eye, it was over.</p><p>He cursed. The heat became unbearable as he was pulled to the brink of his climax - his muscles tensing and mind floating before he filled you in. He rumbled - the pressure lessening with each spurt of hot cum inside your milking hole.</p><p>Few moments were spent to recollect your breaths and rationality. It took a while but as soon as the adrenaline calmed enough, he pulled himself away from you. As inviting as your gaping hole looked dripping wet with lube and cum, he took the remaining clothing off his body and clicked his tongue at the stains left.</p><p>It then clicked in his mind that he had to shower with you and clean you out considering your lack of movement.</p><p>Nekomaru genuinely didn't know if he could manage more time spent with you without something happening again.</p><p>He almost regretted stepping inside the locker room instead of just leaving.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't worry, just know that they work it out eventually... or not depending on what you want lmao</p><p><a href="https://oogladaiya.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://aminoapps.com/c/danganronpa/page/user/oogladaiya/mo64_ea8infRgZeqz17QkaBdd4XB0gVaJqP">Amino</a><br/>Feel free to leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>